battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Chompi
Enforcer|thumb|270px]] Chompi is a Battle Pickup featured in Battlefield Hardline that was released along with the Battlefield Hardline: Blackout expansion. Chompi is a hand-held baby alligator found on Everglades, which can be used to melee attack enemies. Battlefield Hardline |kit = |slot = |level = |cost = |task = "Gator Rassler" Patch |dlc = Blackout |fire = Single |rof = |speed = |stability = |deployable = |ammotype = |magazine = 20 |capacity = |reserve = |effect = |features = |damage = 100 }} Chompi functions as a melee weapon and has the same range as a Knife, needing to be within 2 meters of an enemy to hit, but like the Hammers will kill in a single hit. Chompi cannot damage vehicles. The alligator has a "magazine" of 20 bites, which after expending it will disappear like a normal Battle Pickup. "Aiming" Chompi will switch to a viewpoint from within the alligator's mouth; this does not affect its range or accuracy but does slow the player. Chompi can be picked up by any players after it is summoned by a player with the Gator Bait, or if it is dropped by the player currently using it. Chompi's model is static when dropped, like a regular weapon, but will despawn after about 30 seconds when dropped like any other Battle Pickup. BFHL_Chompi1.png|'Chompi' BFHL_Chompi2.png|"Aiming" Chompi Unlocking In order to summon Chompi, players must first have unlocked and equipped the Gator Rassler patch, which is obtained on the Break Pointe map. A hole may be broken into a sewer inside Big Eddie's wine cellar; holding a dinosaur statue within a gated area. On the other side of the gated area wall, back in the wine cellar, a small gray box that unlocks the gate can be found upon destroying a wine barrel. It can be interacted with upon destroying all 13 toilets located around the map, lifting the gate upon doing so, allowing the player to interact with the dinosaur statue and obtain the patch. Afterwards the player must equip the patch and go to the Everglades map which holds numerous skinned rabbits that are randomly located around the map. They may be collected by the player by meleeing them if the Gator Rassler patch is equipped. Upon obtaining four rabbits, the gator bait may be laid out next to a swamp area outside the alligator processing building between the Charlie and flag in Conquest which will then attract Chompi. Afterwards, the player will then be allowed to pick up the alligator and use it as a weapon, killing any enemy player with one hit. Chompi 8.png|Gated Area on Break Pointe Chompi 6.png|The switch used to open the gate is hidden behind a barrel. Chompi 7.png|Dinosaur Statue Skinned Rabbit.PNG|One of the skinned rabbits located on Everglades. Chompi 4.png|Gator Bait Chompi 3.png|Chompi revealed Handheld Alligator - Battlefield Easter Egg|Unlocking Gator Rassler patch and wielding Chompi Trivia *Chompi's name is a play on the word "chomp", a term for biting loudly that is commonly associated with alligators and crocodiles. *In the game's files, Chompi is named the "GatorGun" and is categorized as an Assault Rifle. *Chompi will only blink during the player's walking animation. *The weapon was first hinted at with the original name of the Everglades map, "Gator Bait" referencing how to attract Chompi. *Players found the weapon in the game files of Battlefield Hardline after the Robbery expansion was released. Before it was known how to wield Chompi, It was implemented with the cinematic tool to allow it to be wielded by all players in the server. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dhlZCwvA_E0 *The Gator Rassler patch showed that Chompi would be hungry in November 2015, referencing to the release of the Blackout expansion which added the ability to wield Chompi. *Despite being referred to as alligators, Chompi and the rest of the "alligator" models in on Everglades are actually crocodiles as seen by their narrower snouts, and visible lower teeth when their jaws are closed. References Category:Battle Pickups of Battlefield Hardline Category:Battlefield Hardline: Blackout Category:Animals